


Karma Akabane X Y/N (sex included)

by Ellie_bear321



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Akabane Karma, Depressed Akabane Karma, Drama & Romance, F/M, Human Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), Protective Akabane Karma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_bear321/pseuds/Ellie_bear321
Summary: This is a fanfic, Y/N X Karma there will be some sex and smut so if you don't like that I suggest you don't read.(I have another book so it will take a while to post and stuff)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter one

Hi, this is my first time making a FanFic so it might be a little cheesy and shitty. also I have another book you can check out, it's not a fanfic but I put a lot of work into it, and I'm still in the middle of writing it. anyways, here we go!   
  
**Y/N POV**

I turn the door nob and walk into the classroom with a fake smile. "Kid's this is L/N Y/N she's the new student. everyone be nice to her." Korosensei said. I shook his hand and it disintegrated, "I guess those knifes really do work!" I said as I sliced another tentacle off with the knife I was hiding in my sleeve but then he grabbed a towel and removed the knife from my hand at the speed of light 

Everyone watched in shock "What? has no one been able to cut off his arm-er-- tentacle before?" I said. "Only one other person was able to do it..." A boy with blue hair said as he pointed to a red head. Guess I now know who my competition is.

One by one everyone started saying 'Hi' or 'Nice to meet you Y/N' not like I'm going to be friends with them or anything though. "Y/N your going to be sitting next to Karma" Korosensei said as he pointed to the red head whom the blue haired boy was talking about before. 

I walked over to him and sat in the seat next to him. I already have a plan. I'll become his friend, seduce him and become a drug to him. soon he won't be able to stop thinking about me, therefore stopping him from thinking about killing Korosensei. Since no one else was even able to slice his arm-- er, tentacle-- off then they won't be a problem.

I laid my head down on the desk, thinking of some more ways to kill Korosensei."Hey you should probably pay attention since there's going to be a quiz today" The red head next to me said. I lifted my head up and looked at him. "Why do you care?" I said bluntly. Shit, that may have been the wrong thing to say... "Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that" I said quickly before he could say anything. "it's fine, you were being straightforward. Also to answer your question, I don't really know _why_ I care, I just do..." he said, slightly confused, which only made me more annoyed and confused. how does he not know why he cares? and here I thought he was my competition. "Well you shouldn't care. I'm not here to be your friend so you have no need to care about me or my grades." I said coldly. Bait set and ready, now he just has to take the bait... "Well I'll stop bothering you. good luck on the quiz" he said, making me _more_ confused and annoyed. Why did he not take the bait?! "So, have you realized I know your plan yet?" he said. well shit. "did you actually think I'd be dumb enough to take the bait? do I look like anyone of our classmates?" he said, trying not to laugh. I guess he was smarter then I thought...

"So what gave it away?" I asked, wanting to know how I could improve my acting. 

sorry its so short, I'll try to make it longer next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this chapter but my laptop died so none of it saved ;-; also I wrote this while listening to a podcast about unsolved murders and stuff so I was very jumpy while writing this 

  
"Why should I tell you?" karma asked, "You should tell me because I asked...." I said. I don't have anything to give him for the information I want. "you did ask, but I am asking why I should tell you how I knew your plan. I won't get anything from me telling you. so how about this... you become my fake girlfriend, and I'll tell you how I knew." he said.

Is he....trying to do my plan? Ha! I won't fall for it. "Deal," I said. "So tell me," I said, getting impatient. "Oh I never said when I would tell you," he said while smirking, making me fume with anger "Deals off then!" I said, clearly pissed. suddenly he pulled out a recorder and hit play on what was last recorded "So how about this... you become my fake girlfriend" "deal" 

"you made a deal, and you're not backing out so easily." I gulped, scared of what would happen to me in the process of this deal...

  
Time skip

(you and karma are in detention because you were talking in class)

"Grr... it's your fault we're here!" I yelled at him. "What do you mean it's my fault?! you talked back, you could have ignored me!" he yelled back, annoyed. I know it's also kind of my fault but I'm mad so let me just rant okay? "Whatever! if we keep yelling at each other then we'll get in trouble again!" I said, also kind of yelling. "Your right... and couples shouldn't fight right?" he said smirking. how I wanna slap that smirk right off his smug face... "One we are a fake couple! and two healthy relationships fight dumbass, not a lot but couples don't just... not ever fight... I think..." I said. "You think or you know? who's the real dumbass here?" he asked "Still you" I answered. "that wasn't a real question-"

i think what I said was right, I read it on the internet but I never knew that much about "love" I've had sex before and stuff but it was never anything more than a random one nightstand.

What if I start liking him and I end up like... "Hey... you okay?' karma said and tapped my shoulder, I flinched back and put on a fake smile. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" I said and laughed nervously. That won't happen... I won't let it happen... it will not happen to me... "You had a sad look on your face," he said. "Oh, I did? I guess I have a resting bitch face haha.... um... I think I need some fresh air...." I said and headed for the doors "Hey, we're still in detention" he said and grabbed my hand. I quickly took my hand out of his grasp "do I look like I give a shit?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I tried to open the doors but they were locked "shit..." I said quietly, as my anger was growing with each second I was with him. I then went to the window, opened it, and jumped out of it. I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding in. 

  
I landed in a bush, slightly cutting myself on a branch from the fall. wasn't too bad though. "OWW!!!!!!!" I yelled as I felt the weight of another body on top of mine

"What the fuck!!!" I screamed, angry at whoever just jumped on top of me. "Why did you do that?!? and who are yo-" I said, cutting myself off as I looked at the redhead, realizing who it was. "Why did you follow me?" I asked, clearly annoyed. "shouldn't I be able to follow my girlfriend and not get yelled at by her for doing so?" he asked, playing innocent. 

"Fake girlfriend, and following me is creepy as fuck." I said. but is it creepy? is it normal for guys to follow their girlfriend? probably not... right??? "Now tell me honestly why you followed me," I said. I hate dishonest people. they disgust me. But the funny thing is, I'm probably the most dishonest person... at least I'm not dishonest to the people I love but now I don't have anyone to love...

  
"Hello? Y/N?" Karma said. "Huh? sorry I was zoning out... could you repeat that?" I said. I should work on that


	3. Sorry

Hey everyone!  
I've decided to not update my book anymore, sorry if you liked this but I don't want to write anymore.


End file.
